Tended Wounds
by Kigome
Summary: Re-uploaded...Summary inside..plz read! I'm desperate for some advice on how to actually write good...MK


Disclaimor: I don't own Inuyasha and all that shit...I hate the disclaimor part...it just reminds me more that i'm not a rich lady with all the attention...(sigh)

Authors Note: I hope you like it!! Its my first lemon! I really tried to make it worthy...

**Title: Tended Wounds**

By: kigome421

Summary: The team has finally split up, when Kagome was in danger, Miroku stumbled into the scene and saves her from the demon. Kagome was wounded during the battle and Miroku tends to her wounds...ONE SHOT,Mir/Kag

(blah blah blah) -means action

"blah blah blah" -means talk

blah blah blah- means thoughts or something happened to the person

* * *

The Damsel in Distress

" I think it's a nice time for a bath!"(giggle) Boy is it nice to just relax once in a while, working in the fields sure is hard work. And it is so lonely living all by myself. sigh And I miss Inuyasha... " Hmm..."it felt so nice to have the water rush up and envelope you in it's warmth. " Hmph, I can't believe Inuyasha went back to Kikyo again...I thought we had something special..." Oh no, tears are in my eyes! (sigh )Ever since the gang split up, and I decided to stay here in the feuderal era, everything just isn't right anymore... I am glad that Naraku is finally dead! Miroku decided to go back to Mushin now that the wind tunnel in his hand has disapeared, and Sango found Mr. Right! Even _I_ can't believe this but Sango and _Koga_ are together!! She really took us by surprise...oh, and Sango and Koga adopted Shippo, and Sango is about to deliver a little boy! Now Shippo can have a playmate! I'm not sure what happened to Inuyasha and Kikyo... I'm sure they have settled in somewhere...sniff,sob And to think that could've been me...sigh and looking back at it, I wonder what happened to Kagura? I know that she didn't die, but I'm not sure what happened to her. Now that the jewel is in my posession again, I won't let it fall into the wrong hands! I look down at the round sphere tied around my neck...Lady Midoriko...you can rest in peace...

* * *

The Hero

" Thank you Mushin...I will be on my way now." I said to the old man.

" Take care hiccup Miroku."

" I will.Good bye." and with that I left the temple of my child hood...

The Damsel in Distress

* * *

What was that?? I thought I heard something in the bushes! Oh no! I left my bow and arrows inside the hut! That must be atleast one _mile_ away from here! sigh Why am I so careless??? Clothes...i must find my clothes!! ARGH! This is not my day. There they are. Must reach clothes and go back home!

" Freeze! Dont move or i'll kill you."

What the hell was that? Oh great. not only am I naked, but he might kill me too? sighs

" Good, now hand over the jewel and I'll be off" hissed the demon.

" Right, as if I would just give it to you and say 'good day to you'... what kinda idiot do you think I am?"

Man that demon sure is big. And not to mention ugly.sighs

" Hand it over and I just might spare your life."

" Eek.....I am so scared..."

Wow! I didnt know I could be sarcastic!

" You should be!"

He sure is stupid.

" I was being sarcastic."

" JUST GIMME THE DAMN JEWEWL!!!"

(sighs) just a waste of time. Might as well get outa here. He jumped into the slightly too small hot spring and swiped a giant clawed hand at me.

"Muahahahahahahah!"

Damn it, how could that huge thing have such good eye sight?? I looked down at the huge gash at my side. Not to mention, he got the jewel!

" Bastard...give that back!" sighs as if he would just hand it over. What a bad situation.

" I will kill you now!!"

He took another swipe and hit me directly in the legs.

" Oh shit! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

That knocked me over and I nearly drowned in the water, and to add to that, my legs were probabley broken by now! How will I get out of this?

* * *

The Hero

I wonder where I shall stay tonight...I do hope it is in the hospitality of a fair, young maiden. It has been too long since I have had some fun...smirk Yes...it shall be fun tonight! stops walking What was that? I heard a scream! (me: not to mention cussing) I better see what is going on, I sense a demonic aura...

The Damsel in Distress

" MUAHAHAHA! You cannot harm Hi, The Great Demon of Sun!"

"Damn you, you stupid demon, you just ruined my perfectly relaxing bath!"

" If you are searching for my sympathy, you will find none...I aim to kill you. Kagome, the Protecter of the Shikon Jewel( a.k.a: Jewel of Four Souls). I will also take the jewel for my advantage."

Oh damnit all...are the Gods punishing me?

* * *

TBC...

How was my first chapter?? Good? Coulda been better? The worst you've ever read? Well, review and tell me your comments!!


End file.
